One Dies, Another Is Born
by gojiramatthew
Summary: After Godzilla kills King Ghidorah, the three headed dragon's spirit gives life to a more powerful evil creature, will Godzilla survive this new threat? Story Completed.
1. Death and Birth

Me: "I'm is back and with a new Godzilla story"

Godzilla: "Took you long enough"

Me: "Yeah... I know, anyway I hope you readers enjoy this story and I would like to give a bit of credit to Elita1Angel for helping me a little with this story"

* * *

**ONE DIES, ANOTHER IS BORN**

**Chapter One – Death and birth**

A Battle between two gigantic monsters has de_s_troyed most of the Tokyo, now they were fighting in the deep water of the sea. One of the monsters was the king of the monsters – Godzilla; the other is the king of terror – King Ghidorah. The three headed space monster had a life threatening burn chest wound and the left head was missing the right eyeball and the flesh had been burnt off around it. The fight was coming to a close and there can only be one winner.

"Leave now or die, it is your choice" Godzilla said to his mortally wounded opponent, however the only reply the charcoal grey nuclear beast got was two weak yellow gravity beams in the face.

"If that's your choice… so be it" said Godzilla with an angry tone, the spikes running along his spine glowed blue, King Ghidorah hit his enemy with more beams, which only pissed off the atomic monster more. A charged up blue nuclear ray shot out from Godzilla's mouth and the blue hot energy stream hit the space dragon in the already injured chest. Bright red blood went flying out of the wound and the three heads vomited up blood as the monster fell backwards into the water, causing a massive splash.

Godzilla moved closer, keeping an eye out for any movement, but the only thing he saw was red blood mixing up with the water. The Charcoal grey beast took once last look where his strongest enemy died before leaving the area to get to his island home for rest.

Three months after the battle, the spirit of King Ghidorah had been watching its body decompose. The spirits rage had gave life to a black and red energy cloud shaped creature, which was the size of the space dragon's head. The spirit vanished once the energy creature entered the corpses, the eyes lids shot wide open revealing the red and black evil eyes.

* * *

Me: "That's the end of the first chapter, see you readers next chapter"


	2. Attack of the Dead

Me: "Here's the second chapter, I hope you readers enjoy it as much or more then the first chapter"

* * *

**Chapter Two – Attack of the dead**

It was nighttime when a giant rat appeared, the creature was mutated by a nearby nuclear power plant. The Japanese defenses were getting prepared and will take some time to get everything ready to protect their country from giant monsters. After a couple of minutes of destroying buildings in its path, Godzilla appeared and stood right in front of the rat, the mammal creature snarled.

"Leave or die" Godzilla said to the rat, however like his other opponent the creature didn't listen and ran towards the mutated dinosaur. Godzilla's spikes glowed blue and hot, nuclear stream of energy shot out of the monster's mouth, the ray made an explosion and all that remain was fiery pieces of the mutation. The atomic beast walked away, to get home before the man-made weapons attack him, however two powerful black beams from the sky behind him knocked him face down into the ground.

Godzilla heard the noise of something big land behind him, he quickly got back up and turned around, what he saw shocked him. Standing there was Ghidorah – the creatures left head was missing the right eyeball and a small amount of the skull could be seen. The skin color was no longer bright gold but a dark gold mixed with black, the eye color of the iris's were a dark yellow and the chest wound was revealing the rib cage of the dead space dragon; just looking at the creature was making Godzilla feel like vomiting.

"This time, you are going to loss" said the Zombie Ghidorah with a soft creepy voice, before unleashing black gravity beams from all three heads at the king of the monsters, which sent him flying backwards onto his back. The three head zombie creature released more beams while walking closer to the downed monster. The back spikes glowed blue before a ray shot out of the beast's jaws, however the attack was sent back to its sender when it hit an invisible barrier.

Even after being hit by his own attack, Godzilla quickly got back up and rushed towards the undead three headed monster and sent his hand towards its chest are, instead the charcoal grey beast hit the invisible barrier, the two heads of the three headed monster both bit the charcoal monster's neck, before lifting Godzilla off the ground and throwing him high in the air as if the monster was a mere toy. Three black gravity beams hit Godzilla before he crash-landed onto the hard earth.

Another lot of gravity beams hit Godzilla before he could get back up, his spikes glowed, even while he was been knocked around the place by the undead space dragon's attacks. When he got to maximum charge power, the king of the monster stood up and a powerful hot stream of nuclear energy was finally released out of the monsters mouth and the ray hit the target, by pure luck the attack broke through the barrier and entered the chest are and escaped out through the space Kaiju's back.

Godzilla moved as fast as he could towards his foe, as the hot nuclear stream of energy keep on going out of his mouth. Once the monster king got close to his opponent, the ray stopped and he grabbed the left head and using all his muscle strength twisted it around and tore it off. Godzilla dropped the head and moved away since smelly thick, chunky red blood was coming out of the neck where the head was torn off. Two black beams hit then him in the chest, sending him on his back and sliding across the ground.

The ripped off head floated off the ground while it was glowing red and black. Godzilla watched the floating head move slowly towards him before it turned into a ball of energy and crashed into his face, resulting in Godzilla roaring in pain. The Zombie Ghidorah walked closer, the hole in the chest healed back to its original state and a new left head had fully regenerated, there eyes of the undead three headed beast looked at the king of the monsters with no emotion in its eyes whatsoever.

"Feel my power" Said the Zombie Ghidorah, as soon as the undead Kaiju finished, the eyes of it glowed brightly. Godzilla roared loudly in pain, the inside of his body felt like it was been crushed by a tremendous force, the undead monster's eyes glowed even more bright as the mutated dinosaur began to float in the air. Out of the dark sky appeared a massive group of twenty fighter jets, equipped with the most advanced weaponry started firing their missiles are both Kaiju.

The undead monster's invisible shied took the hits from the man-made weapons, getting a good idea, Two of the heads look at the air-craft, using its supernatural powers, the walking corpses made all the jets left over missiles into Godzilla's face and then made them crash into the paralyzed monsters face as well. The monster king snarled in anger as his opponent walked right next to him.

"Any last words, before you die?" asked Zombie Ghidorah as it made the charcoal grey creature move closer towards the middle head.

"You… will… not… kill… me…" Godzilla barely replied, the three headed zombie chuckled.

"You have killed every one of your opponents but this time… you are the one who is going to **D-I-E!**" replied the Zombie Ghidorah, using its power the creature sent the king of the monsters into some skyscrapers, already damaged buildings before letting go of Godzilla while blasting him with gravity beams, the mutated dinosaur collided with a power plant and disappeared in a massive explosion of fire which shock the earth.

* * *

Me: "That's the end of this chapter, I hope you reviews like my 'Zombie Ghidorah' creation, I personally like it a lot myself"

Godzilla: "Well readers, me and Matthew will see you on the final chapter"


	3. The beginning of the End

Me: "Here's the final chapter of this story, anyway enjoy"

* * *

**Chapter Three – The beginning of the end**

Zombie Ghidorah waited until the flames calmed down before walking closer, to the monsters surprise the fire turned blue.

"What's happe-" however before the three headed monster could finish off the sentence, a powerful blue ray appeared out of the fire, the ray was strong enough to break through the barrier and push Zombie Ghidorah backwards into an already damaged building. Out of the fire walked out Godzilla, whose eyes now were a cold dark blue and his body was surrounded by blue glowing energy.

"It's time for you to feel some pain" said Godzilla, while making a fist. The undead monster was shocked.

"You might be stronger than before, but you cannot kill what is already dead" Zombie Ghidorah replied, before attack with gravity beams, however the beams didn't do much damage.

"My turn" Godzilla said, before attacking back with his atomic ray, which hit Ghidorah in the left head and destroyed it in a small explosion. The undead monster used its power to quickly replace the head, once the new head was generated; another blast of Godzilla's blue ray destroyed it in the exact same way.

Zombie Ghidorah roared loudly in anger and attacked back by creating hurricane winds with its two large wings. Godzilla was pushed back by the force of the wind but was still able to stand, the living corpses wings glowed black and with the next flap, a black energy wave was released which was able to knock Godzilla down on his back, the undead creatures destroyed head was now replaced with a new one.

"You are going to pay for that" Zombie Ghidorah said with an angry tone, before opening all the mouths wide open as Godzilla got back up, before the charcoal monster could use his atomic ray, three black beams were released but unlike the other times the three beams joined together and created a larger red mixed with black gravity beam which hit Godzilla in the right eye, blood squirted out of the terrible wound, the king of the monsters roared in pain and covered his injured eye, red blood appeared out of the small gaps of Godzilla's hand, the undead three headed space dragon moved closer.

"An eye for an eye" said Zombie Ghidorah before laughing as it watched the Kaiju's agony, the charcoal grey monster's blood boiled in rage as he heard the laughter, he gets up and blasts off all three heads of the space Kaiju's with his powerful atomic ray. Godzilla removed his hand to reveal the bloody eye socket; the eye however was slowly healing.

"Time for me to end this fight, like the others" Godzilla said before he opened his mouth wide open and the energy around his body was absorbed into his body. The three headed space monster heads had fully regenerated, however before the zombie kaiju could attack, the king of the monsters released the strongest atomic ray he has done.

The powerful attack collided with Zombie Ghidorah, the undead creature roared loudly in pain as it was been burnt by the sun itself, it didn't take long until the walking corpses was completely destroyed. Godzilla stood and looked at the smoky area where Zombie Ghidorah once stood before roaring in victory and walking away. However behind him the black and red energy cloud reformed in the form of King Ghidorah before turning back into its cloud shaped form and flouted through the air after Godzilla.

"_Impressive… most impressive, your power is stronger than the one who gave me life" _The Energy cloud said, resulting in the king of the monsters to turn around and look at the strange new monster.

"Who are you?" asked Godzilla, prepared in case the energy creature attacks.

"_My creator didn't give me a name… so I call myself – The Shadow" _replied the Shadow; as the charcoal grey monster stared.

"What do you want?" Godzilla asked the energy Kaiju.

"_I want… your form"_ replied the Shadow before moved forward and going into the dinosaur monster's mouth. The king of the monsters used his atomic ray but it didn't push out the energy cloud creature, the shadow got into Godzilla's brain to take full control of the monster; however the charcoal grey monster wasn't making it easy for the energy monster.

"_You won't succeed in defeating me, your body belongs to me now" _the Shadow said inside the larger Kaiju's mind while making one Godzilla's hands did the claws into the thick flesh, resulting in the monster roaring in pain and rage. There was only one thing the king of the monsters and he decided to try it in order to destroy his new enemy. Godzilla gathered the nuclear power within his body and released it, a shock wave of nuclear power pushed out the energy monster inside the charcoal grey monster's mind, before the red and black creature could do anything a charged up blue stream of Godzilla's ray hit it, creating an explosion.

The smoke cleared away and there was no sign of the shadow, the tired monster walking away, it didn't take long before he reached the cold refreshing sea water and was away from Japan. However in the sky above the king of the kaiju was the shadow in a miniature Godzilla form before turning back into its original form.

"_I will have that power… soon"_ The shadow said silently as it followed Godzilla to his home island.

* * *

Me: "Yep, that's the end of the story, I like how I ended this one a little bit more differently then the others, also I know The Shadow isnt the best creation or better then Gigaross, but I still like it"

Godzilla: "Anyway readers, see you next time when Matt makes a new story"


End file.
